


Musical Asks (bc im bored)

by KiwiKat_Writes



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: And really good at blackmail, Catherine Parr is a memelord, Creative French Insults, Emotional Talks, F/F, F/M, Heavy topics, I'll put a warning before the heavy topics, JD is a creep, Like Rangers Apprentice, Lydia is the best wingwoman, Multi, Ouija Boards, Placed before the war ends in hamilton, and a shapeshifter, and before the heathers push veronica to give the note to martha, and before the six queens made their musical a Thing, and stuff, anne boleyn:resident gremlin, b l a c k m a i l, bj is genderfluid, heelys, i could make my own, i did this bc i was b o r e d in class, i love reading fics like this and then i realized, i lowkey wanna do this for book series now, i still dont know how to tag, jane is best mum, please beware, should i add martha yes/no, so i did, so many characters - Freeform, sorry mr a this was more exciting than whatever the heck we were doing, stay safe pls, there are a lot of tags, warriors - Freeform, wow this developed a plot go me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKat_Writes/pseuds/KiwiKat_Writes
Summary: i was bored
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland/Beetlejuice, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather MacNamara, Katherine Howard/Anna of Cleves, Thomas Jefferson/Alexander Hamilton (one-sided)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

RULES:  
You can ask anything you want to any characters, and I’ll try to keep it in character. This is a practice for me to get used to writing for different musicals. The musicals I will write for are:  
What the actual heck is my life?  
Author, BFFUWRH(M)  
Hamilton  
Alexander Hamilton, Peggy Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Aaron Burr, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan  
SiX The Musical  
Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anna of Cleves, Katherine Howard, Catherine Parr  
Beetlejuice  
Lydia Deetz, Barbara Maitland, Adam Maitland, Charles Deetz, Delia Deetz, Beetlejuice, ???  
Heathers  
Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler, Heather MacNamara, Heather Duke, Jason ‘J.D.’ Dean, Mrs. Fleming  
Phantom Of The Opera  
Christine Daae, Phantom, Meg Giry, Raoul  
Les Miserables  
Jean val Jean, Marius, Cosette, Eponine, Javert  
If there are any other musicals you want me to do specifically, give me some time to research the characters and find an appropriate response. And please, ASK REAL QUESTIONS! If you ask ‘What is this?’ please give me a picture or something. If not, I will not include/delete your question.  
Anyways, 

ASK AWAY!!!


	2. B E A N S

To all: Dost’ thou consume beans?  
Anne Boleyn- Beans are my official royal food consumption thingie which i love almost as much as my iridescent green Heelys  
Alexander Hamilton- What are beans???  
Beetlejuice- Who ya askin? There are 38 people here, ya gotta be spesifik  
Lydia Deetz- Beetlejuice learn how to spell please. And yes. Beans.  
Katherine Howard- B E A N S  
Jane Seymour- Yes, all three of the C/Katherines love beans. I myself am less of a fan, but I will still eat them.  
Peggy Schuyler- BEANS CAN GO DIE IN A HOLE  
Eliza Schuyler- I’m sorry, Peggy houses an unfortunate hatred of beans. I, however, love them  
Alexander Hamilton- Again, what are beans??  
Angelica Schuyler- I agree with Eliza, beans are Amazing and Delicious. And Alexander don’t worry I’ll cook beans one day when you come over for dinner  
Christine Daae- Beans are amazing, they’re one of my favorite pre singing AJFB FBND  
Phantom- I just drowned her in beans, that’s how many beans I consume on a daily basis  
Veronica Sawyer- Beans are the Heathers’ unofficial food. I learned this thirty seconds ago when this was asked and the other three Heathers started screeching like banshees and pulling cans of beans out of literally nowhere  
Heather Chandler- B E A N S VERONICA, B E A N S  
Heather M.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Heather Duke- BEAN CLUB UNITE REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Anna of Cleves- Wow, the reggae ladies love beans. I cannot blame them, as dat ist gud  
Catherine Parr- WHERE BE THE BEANS  
Barbara Maitland- I just got a package??? filled with beans???? The heck  
Adam Maitland- Hey a clock filled with beans just appREARGREFWBNOIRWG  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Again, if you have a question ask in the comments!  
> I dont own any of these musicals (sadly) but I do own my own script of Little Shop Of Horrors which i will be performing in like 3 months so I have that going for me  
> See yall around!


	3. Crush

To Hamilton: Did you ever have a crush or an interest in Angelica?  
Alexander Hamilton- I’m going to admit, before I met Eliza at the ball Angelica had caught my eye. She’s a beautiful lady, much like her sisters! But Eliza captured my heart, and I know that she’s the right one for me.  
John Laurens- Yeah, so right for you that after a day with her you forgot the password to get into c-  
Alexander Hamilton- OKAY THEN, NEXT QUESTION!!  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it or have a question, drop a comment!  
> I own none of the musicals. What I do own is an unhealthy obsession with Broadway musicals


	4. Best wingwoman in the world

To Beetlejuice: Was Lydia your first love?  
Beetlejuice- To be fair, I only ever really loved Lydia as a sibling. The marriage was messed up and wrong, and I would never have done it if it didn’t give me life. She killed me anyways, sooo that’s the epitome of sibling togetherness, right?  
Lydia Deetz- Thanks asker, you confused him. His hair is a weird mix of purple and blue right now. By the way, he loves Adam and Barbara, soo.   
Adam Maitland- Wait what?  
Beetlejuice- LYDIA I TOLD YOU THAT WAS A S E C R E T  
Lydia Deetz- Oh I haven’t seen that shade of pink on you before, and you’re welcome  
Adam Maitland- BJ get to the attic, we gotta talk  
~~ASK END~~


	5. More

To Veronica: Do you still like JD after all he has done?  
Veronica Sawyer- Well, he’s definitely still handsome, but what do you mean after all he’s done? The only thing that’s really happened is him being dark and angsty, and we’re friends! He seems to want something more though...  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these musicals. I own super comfy pajamas, but not these musicals.  
> If you have a question or just like the work, drop a comment at let me know! I thrive on positive attention, so  
> See yall around!


	6. Health

To Heather M: How is your mental health? Do you think you need help?  
Heather MacNamara- Wow… that’s a really loaded question. Um… I feel like I’m okay at the moment, and the Heathers know how I can get, so I have a three-person support session at pretty much every time. Although, why do you phrase it like I either died or was going to die?  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these are gonna be short, sorry in advance  
> And to thatoneavengingarcher, thank you so much for kudo-ing! I love your KUWTD fanfic and read it like every week  
> Drop a comment and a kudo if you liked the chapter!  
> See yall around!


	7. Like Like

To Veronica: Do you like any of the Heathers?  
Veronica Sawyer- Uuuuhh, do you mean like, friendship or what?? Because in friendship, I like all of them! But if you mean romantically….  
Heather Chandler- She’s redder than my blazer, you broke her. Now leave before I kick you in the head for breaking our newest member.  
Heather Duke: Get outta here, she's about to have a mental breakdown, or something  
Heather MacNamara: Leave Ronnie alone!  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itsa me, BroadwayFangirl  
> I do not own these musicals. I do own a cat who is currently making it very difficult to type correctly though, so yay  
> Drop a comment and a kudo if you enjoyed!  
> See yall around!


	8. Talks tm

To Beetlejuice: How did the talk with Adam go?   
Beetlejuice- Conversations were had, discussions were made, panic attacks were held, and additional crushes were resolved, so I am now dating both Maitlands.  
Lydia Deetz- OH MY GOSH FINALLY I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR FOREVER but what do you mean panic attacks  
~~ASK END~~


	9. Clown Meat

To All: What do you think of this image?  
https://tinyurl.com/uy4vvzr  
Beetlejuice- w h a t t h e h e c k  
Heather MacNamara- WHAT IS THAT  
Heather Chandler- It is safe to say that I am utterly disgusted with that  
Veronica Sawyer- sHfbdnsazbfjmsnbf  
Heather Duke: Why do I want to go hide and cry right now?  
Adam Maitland- I do not mean to be rude, but oh my gosh what is that  
Barbara Maitland- I have to be honest, the only thing worse that I’ve seen was BJ when we first died  
Beetlejuice- ow. Anyways, all the others are either busy singing, opera-ing, dancing, or fighting in wars, so they won’t be able to answer  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the link doesn't work, just copy/paste it into a browser and voila  
> If you enjoy this so far, drop a comment and a kudo to tell me so, or if you want to ask a question to the musical people!  
> See yall around!


	10. Rainbow

Hey Hamilton. Are you gay?  
Alexander Hamilton- Of course I’m not! I am, er, what’s the word for when you like both genders?? Bisexual, i think! Yeah, I’m bisexual!  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R A I N B O W  
> All aside, drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fic or want to ask a question!  
> See yall around!


	11. Tapping That

To Thomas Jefferson: Have you ever tried to hook up with Hamilton?  
Thomas Jefferson- Uh, you mean the man that Washington talks about in like every letter? I’m in France right now, so I haven’t met him. Unless he was the cute guy with the really cool blue/purple eyes that I saw once on a visit, if so then yes. In the words of some random thing I saw on a place called ‘YouTube’ on this weird rectangle thing that emits light, I’d tap that  
Alexander Hamilton- u H  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah idk why i did this   
> This whole thing is lowkey a s-post  
> i dont own the musicals. i do own an Alexa which is currently blasting Six through the household.  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy or want to ask a question!  
> See yall around!


	12. Dating

To Heather Duke: Have you ever liked Veronica or the other Heathers?   
Heather Duke- I’m surprised it took that long for this to get asked. No, not Veronica, because I am happily dating Heather Mac!  
~~ASK END~~


	13. Wow More Dating

To Veronica: Are you and Heather Chandler dating?   
Veronica Sawyer- Well, I hope Heather doesn’t see this… The truth is, I want to be dating her. But I really don’t know whether she wants to date me. It’s not a question of would she date me, it’s would she date me, ya know?  
Heather Chandler- Veronica you have no clue how much I’ve wanted to do this before today  
Veronica Sawyer- What do you meaAJFNESMK  
Heather Duke- O H MY GOSH  
Heather MacNamara- WHAT THE HECK THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL, HEATHER JUST PICKED VERONICA UP AND KISSED HER  
Heather Duke- GO CHANSAW  
Veronica Sawyer- This is the best timeline, God hasn’t abandoned me. I love my life and my gorlfriend, angels take me away  
Heather Chandler- No, they can’t, you’ve been claimed by the demon queen  
Veronica Sawyer- *wheezes*  
Jason ‘J.D.’ Dean- wait, this isn’t how this was supposed to go  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I ship Chansaw a lot plz dont judge  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoyed/want to ask a question for the characters!  
> Also, should I do this for various book series? Like Ranger's Apprentice, Warriors, PJO/HOO, Kane Chronicles, etc.  
> See yall around!


	14. Gamzee

Yo Beetlejuice, do you know of Gamzee Makara of Homestuck?  
Beetlejuice- Gamzee, Gamzee….. Sorry kid, unless he summoned me or we talked via Ouija board, I don’t know him. Unless he’s in an alternate universe. Then I have no way to know him.   
Asker- Aight. Thanks for answering anyway Beetleman  
Beetlejuice- Thanks for asking my dude!   
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo friends!   
> Remember to drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fic or want to leave a question for the characters!   
> I do not own the characters. i own a new super soft chair.  
> See yall around!


	15. More Rainbows

To Adam M: Are you gay?  
Adam Maitland- When BJ is male, I am bi. When they’re gender neutral or female…. Well, I guess I just identify as pan then, for all genders!   
Barbara Maitland- Oh, yeah! For the asker’s information, BJ is genderfluid! They’re a shapeshifter, so they can actually change their body shape/clothes to match their GOTD. And if you were wondering, BJ is dating both me and Adam, this isn’t a ‘cheating’ situation   
Lydia Deetz- And if y’all don’t like that, you can leave bc I will Protecc my chaotic sibling to the end of the earth and back and I will Fite You™   
Barbara Maitland- Lydia, darling, I appreciate the sentiment but now BJ is crying bc, and I quote, ‘I didn’t think she liked me that much’ so get up here and comfort them with us  
Lydia Deetz- On it  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally love writing these they're so fun to do  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fic or want to ask a question to the characters!  
> See yall around!


	16. Ouija

To SiX: Have any of you ever used a Ouija board? If not, do one right now!  
Anne Boleyn- *inhales*  
Katherine Howard- What is a Luigi board??  
Catherine of Aragon- Anne don’t you dare. You don’t need to corrupt Katherine  
Anne Boleyn- TOO BAD KATHERINE COME TO MY ROOM  
Katherine Howard- COMING  
Catherine of Aragon- This is not gonna end well  
*3 hours later*  
Katherine Howard- AIKFDNSKFHNWSFJDSIOLBGRW  
Anne Boleyn- WOOOOOOOO  
Catherine of Aragon- WHAT HAPPENED IT’S BEEN THREE HOURS  
Anne Boleyn- THATS HOW YOU OUIJA THAT WAS AWESOME  
Katherine Howard- I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE JUST SUMMONED A DEMON CATHERINE HELP ME  
Anne Boleyn- This demon’s aesthetic is amazing  
Beetlejuice- ‘Scuse me, sorry to barge in!  
Anne Boleyn- IM NOT JOKIN’ THIS CHICK HAS AN AMAZING AESTHETIC  
Lydia Deetz- I’m guessing she’s female today?  
Beetlejuice- Ya got it Lyds!  
Catherine of Aragon- Jane’s head just shot up, and she said in a monotone voice - “Something has happened” and whipped her phone out  
Katherine Howard- Oh, tell Mum that everything’s okay! The demoness is really fun!  
Jane Seymour- DEMONESS?? ANNE WHAT DID YOU DRAG KATHERINE INTO  
Anne Boleyn- WE SUMMONED A CHICK NAMED BEETLEJUICE COME LOOK  
Katherine Howard- OOH THERE’S A SNAKE! AWESOME!!  
Jane Seymour- SNAKE??????   
Catherine of Aragon- Jane is having a conniption  
Anna of Cleves- Y’all we got a show tonight can you pipe down a bit  
Catherine Parr- Wait, so you guys actually summoned a demoness  
Katherine Howard- Yep! Come say hi, she’s really nice!  
Catherine Parr- Eh, why not.  
Anna of Cleves- As much as I want to say that her outfit is atrocious, it is an amazing aesthetic  
Anne Boleyn- Finally, someone understands!   
Jane Seymour- Katherine, unsummon the demon and go hang out with Aragon and Parr. Anne, come down here please. Catherines Aragon and Parr, keep Katherine occupied. Anna, just go back in your room.  
Catherine Parr- Wait, she kinda looks like the person that let me out of that weird waiting room, with the green lady and slit wrists? Does anyone else know what Im talking about?  
Catherine of Aragon- Oh, she does! I still remember what that person told me- “You will meet people you hate. Stay reasonable, they will get better in time.” Then boom I was in a flat in London with five other passed out queens surrounding me on the floor  
???- So you’re telling me he’s why we had so much paperwork surrounding you six? Ugh, he’s more trouble than he’s worth. I pity whoever lives with him and his stupid hand movements and noises.  
Katherine Howard- Who are you?  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer ask! And the beginning of a plot.... hmmmmmmm  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoyed the fic or want to ask a question to the characters!  
> I do not own any of these characters. I own a whole bunch of plot bunnies. But not the characters  
> See yall around!


	17. Kill Bill Sirens

Beetlejuice, do you have different names for when you’re a different gender?  
Beetlejuice- Well, a pretty universal name I use the most is BJ. Beetlejuice is also pretty gender neutral. When it comes to first names, the one I use while male is Lawrence. My female one is Laureen, and my neutral name is Lawren. You can call me Beetlejuice or BJ though, my first name is only for the ones I’m close to and love. Or my mom.  
Katherine Howard- BJ, what does that ‘or’ mean?? Shouldn’t your mom be included in the ‘close to and love’ column?  
Lydia Deetz- I'm getting kill bill sirens now  
???- He should be grateful.  
Catherine Parr- Who is that? Like, seriously???  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im having so much fun writing these   
> I do not own the musicals. I own a pair of neon pink headphones.  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the story or want to ask a question!  
> Also, some self-promo here, if you like this story check out my original work Storm-Savvy!  
> See yall around!


	18. Grapevine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more P L O T  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the story or want to ask a question to the characters!  
> See yall around!

To BJ: I heard through the grapevine that your mother wasn’t exactly the best. How do you feel about her?  
Beetlejuice- WEE WOO WEE WOO OH LOOK I GOTTA GO SOMETHING JUST CAME TO MY ATTENTION SEE YA  
Lydia Deetz- BJ please unlock the roof access areas, and for your information, dear asker, he actually made a siren noise. It scared Adam and Barbara half to life. Wait- BJ NO! PUT THE FLAMETHROWER DOWN!  
Beetlejuice- THIS GRAPEVINE WILL D I E ! ALL GRAPEVINES WILL D I E !  
Lydia Deetz- BEETLEJUICE N O ! HE JUST SUMMONED A RANDOM GRAPEVINE SOMEONE HELP HIM PLEASE  
Adam Maitland- I gotcha Lyds.  
Lydia Deetz- Adam just floated through the roof and is confronting/comforting BJ. Pray for us.  
~~ASK END~~


	19. Wow more dating look at that

To Heather M : Who else have you dated besides Heather D?  
Heather MacNamara- Well, for a little while me and Ram were ‘dating’, but I think it was more trying to get in the Heathers’ social circle. In kindergarten I was dating another girl for like 3 days, she was really nice though! I don’t remember her name, but she loved unicorns and pink. I wonder where she is now…  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles are slowly gonna get more crack-like as the story goes I'm done with making serious titles  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the story or want to ask a question to the characters!  
> See yall around!


	20. B R O O O O O A A A A A D way

To Everyone: Have you ever heard of Musicals? If so, which ones and what do they mean to you?   
Lydia Deetz- I L O V E THE ADDAMS FAMILY MUSICAL WEDNESDAY’S VOICE IS BEAUTIFUL!!! I also like Little Shop Of Horrors, it’s delightfully creepy and the premise is actually really interesting. It helps that baby Audrey II is a cutie child even though it feeds on blood  
Beetlejuice- Huh, well I like the Phantom of the Opera. I saw them live, both before the musical was made and after.   
Christine Daae- What do you mean, before the musical?? And what is this thing that I'm writing on?  
Beetlejuice- Well, Christine, sometime in the future someone learns about your story and is like ‘hey! I wanna make a musical on that!” so boom, you are now made immortal through music  
Lydia Deetz- I have no clue where Barbara is, but I’ll tell her this when I find her  
Adam Maitland- BJ get off your phone it’s serious discussion time. And I really like Les Miserables!  
Javert- Les Miserables… that translates into The Miserable. What the heck are your musicals like?? Actually it sounds like the French situation right now, AND I STILL CANNOT FIND OUT WHERE THIS GLOWY RECTANGLE THING IS FROM THAT MAKES WORDS APPEAR AS I POKE THEM ooh big letters how’d I do that  
Katherine Howard- It’s movie night in our house rn, but my favorite musical has to be ours! We’re still writing it, but it’s really fun so far! Plus I also got to come back to life too! The flashbacks to the past aren’t a fun side effect, though. Hmm, my favorite musical aside from ours would have to be Hamilton. Really good, and it also has the idea of telling the life of Alexander Hamilton and actually letting people know about him. It was awesome how Hamilton went from barely known to famous, all through one musical!  
Anna of Cleves- I was waiting for you to mention that, babes. You’re the exact definition of Hamiltrash  
Alexander Hamilton- …...people remember me? I’m not forgotten?  
Heather Chandler- I hate the Mean Girls musical. It’s like they’re trying to copy us. THEY ARE TRYING TO RUIN THE HEATHERS’ NAME! I JUST WANT TO KICK THEM IN THE NOSES LIKE THE NERDS THEY ARE!!  
Veronica Sawyer- Heather it’s okay calm down. They aren’t gonna ruin the Heathers’ name.   
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like Javert is OOC,,,,, is Javert OOC here,,,,,, i just dont know  
> I do not own these musicals. I own a suPER HEAVY backpack.  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the story or want to ask a question to our characters!  
> See yall around!


	21. Writing

To Everyone in the Hamilton Musical, Except for Alexander: Do you think Alexander is a good person? Also, how do you get him to take a break from writing?  
Eliza Schuyler- Well, we’re in the middle of war. I think that everyone’s worst is being brought out on the battlefield, not that I see it. But in all the times he’s visited, he’s charming, and very nice. He has admitted to me about his family life before he came to the colony, and I just want to help him through that.   
Angelica Schuyler- From what I’ve seen, he’s pretty nice. But if he even dares to hurt any of the ones I care about, I will rain heck on his corpse.  
Eliza Schuyler- What if he hurts himself? You care about him..  
Angelica Schuyler- Then he better get ready to fIGHT  
Peggy Schuyler- ANGIE NO! And I think he’s fun! We have sad sibling hours™ together sometimes!  
Thomas Jefferson- Ugh, Hamilton? I’m gonna repeat this. France. Have never met Hamilton. Unless he was the cute guy with the purple blue eyes...   
Aaron Burr- Hamilton is interesting… He could have a very bright future if he just SHUT his mouth sometimes.  
John Laurens- He’s a pretty good person. Definitely better than some of the guys in camp. I mean, a campgirl went into his tent and, well, ~tried~, and he just pushed her out and said he was waiting for his Betsey. Literally none of the other soldiers would have done that.  
Eliza Schuyler- …  
Angelica Schuyler- Oh no, who set her off?!?  
Peggy Schuyler- she’s screeching about how much she loves Alex, someone please kashoot me  
John Laurens- What does kashoot mean?  
Peggy Schuyler- I have no clue but it sounded right.  
John Laurens- Oh! You also asked how we get him to stop writing. Normally we have Herc pick him up and then we carry him outside. If he’s in the aide tent, we have Meade pick him up. But there are times where he wasn’t writing, he just sits there and stares at the wall. Literally nothing can get his attention then. His fingers also twitch a bit when that happens. I wonder what it is….  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can guess what John mentions with staring off into space and twitching fingers you get a virtual cookie (::)   
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fic or want to ask a question to the characters!  
> See yall around!


	22. Different

To Everyone in SiX: Have you any of you ever met the others in the different musicals? If so, how was it, how did each of you react, and did you become friends?  
Katherine Howard- Well, we just became friends with BJ, and she’s really nice! Although there was the mom question… Jane’s been pretty much dying all day, she’s getting really strong Mom Vibes™  
Jane Seymour- SOMEONE IS BEING HURT I NEED TO C O M F O R T THEM  
Anna of Cleves- Jane’s been crazy, but yeah, the BJ character was nice. Her snake was beautiful too.  
Anne Boleyn- YOO She was awesome! Her skirt was an amazing color, and her aesthetic was a m a z i n g  
Catherine of Aragon- WE GET IT. SHE HAD A GOOD AESTHETIC. But yes, she was actually kinda nice to be around. She’s like a crazier but nicer Anne.  
Anne Boleyn- Hey!  
Catherine Parr- She was nice. Gave me a lot of tips on how to finish up my novel. She practically gave me a whole other plot. whiCH REMINDS ME I WANTED TO START WRITING THAT SO I DON'T FORGET BRB  
Beetlejuice- Aw, it was nice meeting you gals too! Hope the show goes well tonight!  
Adam Maitland- Off. Phone. Serious Discussion. Barbara, come over here I’m bringing you in  
Barbara Maitland- Gotcha. BJ prepare to be loved and comforted  
Lydia- Is BJ in need of comfort and love? Let me come too! I must love and comfort my edgy demon sister!  
Barbara Maitland- Sure! The more the merrier!  
Lydia- Thanks! I’m coming over right now  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the musicals. I own a jewelry making kit.  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fic or want to ask a question to either me or the characters!  
> See yall around!


	23. Love...?

TO J.D: Do you still love Veronica even though she is now dating Heather Chandler? If not, who will you try to love in Veronica’s place?  
Jason ‘J.D.’ Dean- Who said this is over? Heather’s using her. I’m going to make her see this, and then we can get together. As we should have earlier. I have some plans for us when we do…  
~~ASK END~~


	24. Feelings and Regrets

To Veronica: Have you ever had feelings for J.D? Do you have any regrets about being with Heather Chandler?   
Veronica Sawyer- Well, if I did have feelings for J.D. they’re gone. I think what I wanted was a loving relationship, and Heather really fills that spot! She treats me really nicely, and I’m working on getting her to treat Martha nicer more. Regrets…. With her, I don’t really have any. My only regret is not asking her earlier.  
~~ASK END~~


	25. HMS and Mean Girls

To Heathers: What type of teen musicals have you heard of? What are your opinions on them?   
Veronica Sawyer- High School Musical. I hate it.  
Heather Chandler- High School Musical and Mean Girls. Hate them.  
Heather MacNamara- All the Heathers hate HMS. It just doesn't describe high school like. At all. Like, so what you’re both a football player and a theater nerd? That’s two whole clubs on your side.   
Heather Duke- If I get started talking about HMS, you’re getting a whole 3 page rant on iPhone so. That’s my opinion. But oh mY GOSH DEH IS SO GOOD-  
~~ASK END~~


	26. Author

To the Author: Are you planning to add any other musicals (i.e. DEH or Adams Family) to the doc?:  
Well, the problem with DEH and the Addams Family Musical is that I haven’t listened to/watched them. Therefore, I have literally less than zero clues on how to write them. If I do add any other musicals, it’d probably be brief cameos, not full-blown asks. That way I can incorporate the musicals people want, while staying mostly with the ones I know how to write for. Hope this answers your question!  
Beetlejuice- Yea Iljfgnmvwihngfvwadsmkrfjegadskmlofejagirfn  
Lydia Deetz- BJ’s phone just fell through the roof. I didn’t know phones did that. Also I have no clue who she’s agreeing with, I only see like really messed up text.  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow its me  
> I do not own these musicals. I own a 4 foot tall stuffed rainbow giraffe.  
> Remember to drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the story or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!  
> See yall around!


	27. Feels

To Lydia: What are your feelings on BJ?  
Lydia Deetz- I would think that what I’ve said earlier would make it obvious, but eh. She’s my best friend, my sister, my demon who causes chaos and stuff in math when I'm too bored, and everything!  
Barbara Maitland- Lydia, is that why we keep getting ‘cryptid reports’ from your classroom???  
Lydia Deetz- PHONE AWAY BJ TALK TIME  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Im getting a lot of these out at once but that's only because I have like 50 pages on Google Docs of these pre-written


	28. Power Wall

To SiX: Have you heard of the Tesla power wall?  
Katherine Howard- What the heck is a Tesla power wall?  
Jane Seymour- What is a Tesla, dear? We aren’t up to date with the world, so I have no clue what a Tesla is.  
Anna of Cleves- No Jane, you’re just super bad with news and tech. I know what the Tesla power wall is.  
Anne Boleyn- I think you might be the only one Anna.  
Katherine Howard- Catalina and Cathy are out right now, but they’ll answer when they get home!  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo this is me having no clue what a tesla power wall is  
> Im doing this in school so if these endnotes seem rushed thats why  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the story or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!  
> See yall around!


	29. Chapter 29

To SiX: What are your nicknames for each other?  
Catherine of Aragon- Well, my nicknames are pretty simple. For Anne, it’s either ‘Annoy-anne (annoyance)’ or ‘brat’. I call Jane Panda, because of her color scheme. Anna of Cleves I call Grizzly Bear, because of the fur on her outfits and her color scheme. Katherine is either Kat, Kitten, or Moon Bear, because of how over the moon she is whenever we surprise her/give her positive attention like what she needs after her first life. Catherine I call Cathy, or Spectacled Bear, because we joke that she reads so much she’ll need glasses … I notice a theme  
Anne Boleyn- Catherine of Aragon: Catalina. Jane- Jane. Just Jane. Anna- German Chocolate Cake, and if I’m mad at her I call her…. Yeah I’m not gonna say, just know it makes her even angrier. Katherine Howard- Kat, Kitten, Kitty, and Cuz. Catherine Parr- Bookworm, Memelord, and Cathy.  
Jane Seymour- I call everyone ‘loves’ or ‘dear’. Except for Kitten.  
Anna of Cleves- Babes. Everyone.  
Katherine Howard- Ooh, I have a lot of nicknames! CoA: Catalina, and Golden Eagle! Anne Boleyn: Cuz, and Green Bean! Jane: Mum, and Snowy Owl! Anna of Cleves: Strawberry Tiger! Catherine Parr: Cathy and Bluebird! I try to nickname all of my friends with animal nicknames  
Catherine Parr- I don’t really have nicknames. Except for Catalina and Kitty/Kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catherine of aragon likes bears  
> See yall around!


	30. Whammied

To the Hamilton people: What’s the craziest thing that’s happened in the war so far?  
Alexander Hamilton- Well, what I’m about to lead is what I’m hoping will be the craziest, so wish me luck.  
John Laurens- I’m watching his battalion, and all I know is that he’s planning something big anIKFNDSOIG WHAT THE HECK  
Aaron Burr- THAT IDIOT  
Eliza Schuyler- WHAT HAPPENED IS ALEX DEAD WHAT”S GOING ON  
Angelica Schuyler- I JUST SAW THIS AARON WHAT DID ALEXANDER DO  
Hercules Mulligan- WHAT’S HAPPENING? IM STUCK IN THE TAILOR SHOP I NEED ANSWERS  
Marquis de Lafayette- CET IDIOT QUE JE PEUX CROIRE QU'IL A FAIT CELA CE QUE LE HECK  
Peggy Schuyler- WHAT HAPPENED WHAT DID ALEXANDER DO ELIZA IS HYPERVENTILATING  
John Laurens- ALEXANDER YOU IDIOT I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT WORKED IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OH MY GOSH I HAVE GJORHNTGOE  
John Laurens- This is General Washington. I don’t know why, but John just dropped this and ran out to where the battle that Alexander led was. What did my son do this time?  
Aaron Burr- it worked. I cannot believe that it worked but it worked. How did that work.  
Eliza Schuyler- W H A T H A P P E N E D  
John Laurens- OKAY IM BACK  
John Laurens- BASICALLY ALEXANDER LED HIS TROOPS IN LIKE A 300 YARD DASH ACROSS OPEN ENEMY TERRITORY, WITHOUT PROTECTION, AND SOMEHOW COMPLETELY DISMANTLED AN ENEMY EMBANKMENT. WITH A WHOLE BATTALION IN IT. ITS COMPLETELY DESTROYED. NO SOLDIERS. NO BUILDING. JUST SMOKE AND REMAINS. ALL IN THE TIMESPAN OF TEN MINUTES.  
Aaron Burr- This is Washington, again. Aaron is currently unresponsive and is staring at the space where the embankment used to be and muttering to himself. Honestly, I am surprised that worked like Alexander thought it would. And he’s relatively untouchsnSON   
Alexander Hamilton- Wooh, that was a rush. I can’t seem to walk right.  
Aaron Burr- Alexander, you’re bleeding. Of course you can’t walk right.   
Eliza Schuyler- WATCH OUT WASHINGTON  
Aaron Burr- It’s Burr again, and this just in we see Washington supporting Hamilton from collapsing and boom there’s Eliza who literally just charged from the treeline, shrieking about her husband  
Marquis de Lafayette- Well, I am not surprised. Mon petit lion is more resilient than anyone believes he is.  
Peggy Schuyler- Still, it sounds like Hammie got a little whammied there  
John Laurens- AHFAJD  
Hercules Mulligan- I hate that I found that as funny as it was  
~~ASK END~~


	31. more talks

To the Beetlejuice cast: How is the talk going? What’s going on?  
Lydia Deetz- Well, BJ’s phone is in my room, on the floor. She requested that I leave and that I didn’t want to hear what she has to say. Mom-related traumas, am I right?  
Barbara Maitland- Lyds, trust me. You don’t want to hear what she’s saying.  
Adam Maitland- It’s depressing, trust me. And I feel like she isn’t telling us the full truth.  
Katherine Howard- Wait, is she saying stuff like ‘I can’t tell you’ or ‘You wouldn’t understand’???  
Adam Maitland- Yeah  
Katherine Howard- Let me summon her, I might be able to help.  
Adam Maitland- She said that’s okay, go ahead.  
Barbara Maitland- And she’s gone…  
Lydia Deetz- Where did she come from, where did she go, where did she come from beetlejuice joe  
Anne Boleyn- Katherine do you want support? I think I know what you’re gonna do, and do you want me there?  
Katherine Howard- Not really, we’re gonna have sad sibling hours  
Anne Boleyn- Understandable, have a nice day  
Jane Seymour- MY MOM SENSES ARE EVEN WORSE NOW THEY NEED MOTHERLY LOVE AND COMFORT  
Katherine Howard- Mum she’s okay if you come in. I’ve told you everything Imma tell her  
Jane Seymour- T H A N K Y O U  
Anne Boleyn- Wait, what?? r00d :I  
Lydia Deetz- Wait, you guys have the same names as Henry’s six wives! Thats cool!  
Anne Boleyn- Lydia (is that your name), we are Henry’s six wives  
Catherine of Aragon- Don’t say the name, Anne!! Come on! You know that it’s H**ry!  
Anna of Cleves- Anne Boleyn- Lesbiab, huge mess, fellow memelord, and Complete Dummy™   
???- I can’t believe it. He’s weaker than I thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blep


	32. Relationship

To Heather Chandler: Are you aware that JD is going to try and make a move on Veronica? How are you going to stop him?  
Heather Chandler- Listen, asker. Ronnie is mine. No one else’s. We’ve talked over everything, and given the circumstances (what with Westerburg being our own heckhole and all) I think we have a healthy relationship. And JD can go get his middle finger shot off and get blown up for all I care.  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blorp bloop blop  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoyed the fic or want to ask a question!  
> See yall around!


	33. Writing

To Catherine Parr: Why did you choose to write for women’s education?   
Catherine Parr- Well, part of the reason was H**ry. He never found out that part of what I wrote was educating women on ‘Say no, kick him where the sun dont shine if he doesn’t take no and run screaming for the hills’. I wrote that because I wanted women to avoid unwanted marriages. Women also need to know how to read, write, and all that jazz. It was also to help women like Katherine.  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many of these written out  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fic or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!  
> I do not own these musicals. I own a cute red shirt.  
> Thank you to all of the people who have kudo-ed and commented! It's people like you who inspire fanfiction writers like me to write and get these chapters out, so kudos to you! <3 <3 <3  
> See yall around!


	34. k n e e s

To Katherine Howard: Have you ever considered eating knees?  
Katherine Howard- Yes, I am totally Kitten, I totally have considered eating knees. They’re especially good in knee stewIKNFDLOGFN  
Catherine of Aragon- Don’t worry, I got Kitty’s phone away from Boleyn.  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by something my friend sent me, and it was so Anne Boleyn that I had to do this  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fic or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!  
> See yall around!


	35. memes

To SiX: How cultured would you say you are in memes?  
Catherine of Aragon- Wouldn’t you like to know, weatherboy.  
Anne Boleyn- You wouldn’t understand.  
Jane Seymour- I dead--- don’t know how to respond to this  
Anna of Cleves- My knowledge of memes is empty. Y E E T  
Catherine Parr- https://imgflip.com/i/3ktzol  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to put links in, if you know how comment and tell me plz,,,, but for now copy/paste  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fic or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!  
> See yall around!


	36. the P L O T thiccens

To ???: Who are you? Who are you talking about?  
???- Well, I don’t want to say who I am, for risk of getting eaten by a snake. You’ll only find out if you come to where I live, which you shouldn’t do for a while. As it involves dying. But, who I’m talking about? I don’t even want to say his name. He’s weak, and he should never have even been born. My feelings towards who I talk about are apparently normal, if the Scotsman sitting next to me can attest to that.   
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thiccening tm


	37. Dead Gorl Walking

To Veronica Sawyer: Did the whole… ‘dead girl walking’ thing happen between you and JD?  
Veronica Sawyer- Uuh, what do you mean ‘Dead Girl Walking’? I mean, there was that one moment at the party when I thought the Heathers would kill me because I apparently do not have a good alcohol head and vomited on my girlfriend’s shoes, but she caught me on the sidewalk and dragged me back into the party. I woke up next morning, she made me a prairie oyster to help with the headache, and we talked it out. She apologized, I apologized, we hugged, and that was that. But there was a dude on a motorbike there, and it looked like he was watching me as I left. Creepy, right?  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bloopity blorp


	38. this one was kinda uncomfortable to write ngl

To ???: Who is the Scotsman you mentioned in your last post? Who is he talking about?  
???- Well, he asked to stay confidential. But he died in the 1700s, and he had two sons. He said the first was acceptable, but the second wasn’t. He apparently had ‘a bad head for gambling and was only good for selling off to some freak and made into slave labor’. He said he made sure that in his cousin’s will, it was stated for him to be sold to the highest bidder. From what I heard from his cousin, it happened. Hmph. Good riddance for all I care. Children shouldn’t get as much attention as they do, they’re snotty, gross, disgusting creatures.  
Author- Let it be stated that this is not how I feel about this subject. This is purely headcanon right now. I’m practicing writing various headcanons in this ask blog. I love children. But for the two people I’m writing here, they hate children. That does not reflect on me, hopefully. If this makes you uncomfortable, I’m sorry. It’s pure headcanon. Not real. Headcanon.  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS I SAID. I DO NOT CONDONE PEOPLE BEHAVING LIKE THIS @KIDS AND CHILDREN.   
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fanfiction or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!  
> See yall around!


	39. On-Stage

To the Heathers: Boom, you are now meeting your onstage musical counterparts! How do you react?  
Heather Chandler- What the heck does that mean?  
Sarah Halford: Uuh, who are you?   
Heather Duke- What the heck is going on? This chick who looks literally e x a c t l y like me, blazer and all, just… appeared  
Kristolyn Lloyd: Sarah what is going on? Is this….. Are you Heather Duke??  
Heather MacNamara- Do I really look that pretty?  
Elle McLemore: Uh, yeah! It’s an honor to play you on stage!  
Veronica Sawyer- This is a very surreal experience  
Barret Wilbert Weed: Uh, not only for you… And good luck with J.D  
Veronica Sawyer- Oh, he won’t be a problem, I think  
Heather Chandler- Yeah, Ronnie’s been claimed by the demon queen. Don’t even try to take her away.  
Elle McLemore: C H A N S A W??  
~~ASK END~~


	40. MORE R A I N B O W

To SiX: What be the sexualities, and are any of yall dating?  
Catherine of Aragon- Well… I personally am pan.  
Anne Boleyn- I came out via covering the walls in Shrek posters and stuff. When everyone asked me what was going on, I just yelled: I'M BISHREKSUAL and yes I am dating  
Jane Seymour- Pansexual, love.  
Anna of Cleves- Lesbi pride all the way, babes! And dating someone, so yay  
Catherine Parr- *jumps off the counter* I M G A Y (and dating someone)  
Anna of Cleves- Kitty is bisexual and dating  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heelys in* sup  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fic or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!  
> I do not own the musicals. I (sadly) do not own heelys either.  
> See yall around!


	41. Past

To Alexander Hamilton: Are you actually an orphan? What New World colony did you come from?  
Alexander Hamilton- Well, in the eyes of the law, yes I am an orphan. My mom and dad had me without getting married, so when my father walked out on us I technically lost my father. He never really cared anyways, so. Mom…. she used all our money to save me from yellow fever. She…. she sadly never recovered. And it’s none of your business where I came from, is it?  
~~ASK END~~


	42. Vibecheck

To the Schuyler Sisters: Do y’all pass the vibecheck? If not, hand over your rights right now.  
Peggy Schuyler- I GOT NO RIGHTS ANYWAY COME AND TAKE ME OFFICER  
Eliza Schuyler- P E G G Y N O (and dear asker, what is a vibecheck?)  
Angelica Schuyler- HECK YEAH PEGGY! PREACH THE TRUTH LIKE A PREACHER  
Eliza Schuyler- Uh Angie do you need help  
Angelica Schuyler- I am currently devouring all of our peach jam by the spoonful and am extremely stressed out right now so yes please help me  
Eliza Schuyler- i-  
Eliza Schuyler- okay then  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was fun to write   
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fanfiction or want to ask a question to our musical peeps!  
> See yall around!


	43. Jump

To Lydia Deetz: You were on the roof, ready to jump. Why didn’t you jump when you had a chance?  
Lydia Deetz- Well, you’re right. I was going to jump. But when I was up there, I thought I heard someone crying. Then I got ready to jump, recited my note, and it said how I felt that I was invisible, and out of nowhere I heard a voice saying ‘That makes two of us.’ I turned around to see a demon boi leaning on the roof, and I’m not going to lie, he looked like he had just cried for a solid hour. So I stayed to see what his deal was, and. Yeah.  
Delia Deetz- Oh, Lydia! Why didn’t you tell us before? I too have felt the urge to just fall off a tall roof, letting the universe take me and leaving my body behind! But do you know what happened? I met your father, and he changed that! I was loved. That’s what happened with you and BJ…. he showed that he cared. It makes a huge difference, doesn’t it! Now get over here, I have a crystal for you!  
Lydia Deetz- That was surprisingly insightful, Delia. Thanks….  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet  
> I do not own these characters and musicals. I own a slightly used calculator.   
> See yall around!


	44. Chapter 44

???- I’m watching the windows, I’ll tell y’all if she’s coming back. Is this working??? Oh- are those words what we want? JUST DO IT BEFORE SHE COMES BACK! Uh, is this talk-to-text thing actually working?? Wait, do we need an ask to send this? We shouldn’t??? Okay, okay shshshshshshsh. Hello, people who will see this when we submit this. This is Miss Argentina, on the boss’s phone. She’s been meeting with someone, a Scottish man who lived sometime in the 1700s. He knows someone on here. Not sure who, but someone. The Scot’s name is James something. Apparently his son was close to joining the social workers here but he met a gi-GNEIOGNGRIORGHNOR guys we confused it! JUNO’S BACK! SHE’S HERE WE GOTTA GO OR SHE’LL SEND US TO SATURN! Wait, already? Uh, we gotta go, just remember! They’re planning something! Uh, Im hiding this in my desk so Juno can’t keep tabs on whoever they’re stalking. Please, I don’t know who his son is, but keep him safe. I don’t know what they’re planning, but it can’t be good. Just, stay safe, okay? That’s all I can ask of you now…. Keep BJ safe and tell her that if she comes down here at all she’s in huge danger. Uh, if you aim any questions at us Juno won’t respond anymore, it’ll be me and the social workers of the Netherworld, okay? Miss Argentina, out!  
~~ASK END~~


	45. Social Workers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME MENTIONS OF DEATH AND DESCRIPTIONS OF SUICIDE AND STUFF SOOOOOOO STAY SAFE YOU BEAUTIFUL KIWIS

To Miss Argentina and the social workers, how do you become a social worker? Do you have to die?  
???- Hey, this is the Jockey. I’m the only one who is able to answer without getting caught by Juno right now, so I’ll answer! Yes, you have to die to become a social worker. In fact, you only become a social worker if you commit suicide. For example, I was tired of my mom and dad’s fights, so I whipped a thoroughbred. It bucked me off and trampled me. Technically it was killing myself because I caused it and I wanted it to happen, so I became a social worker. There’s another one around here who died via dropping a toaster in the bath, so it isn’t uncommon to find seeming accidents that were suicides. Us social workers can always tell when someone is close to joining us, and what method they were thinking of using. The one that we’re talking about in the earlier post was thinking of either drowning or cutting something vital.   
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you beautiful kiwis stayed safe like I asked  
> Im a huge Hufflepuff so I care about all yall <3  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoyed the fic or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!  
> See yall around!


	46. c r a c k h e a d     a n t i c s (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thatoneavengingarcher mentioned that they liked crackhead antics  
> to them: i hope you laugh as much reading this as i did writing it

Hey, how is the talk between K.Howard, BJ, and Jane going?  
Jane Seymour- Well, both girls cried a lot, and Katherine finally told someone other than us six exactly what her life held, not the paraphrased version she will be singing when our musical kicks off. BJ told us her story, and let me tell you the only person I want dead more than his ‘mom’ is Henry VIII and the men who hurt Katherine so many times. Also, apparently BJ is mildly on the dyslexic/autistic scale, not in a bad way! She was stimming during a lot of the talk, and she confided that she couldn’t spell a lot of stuff correctly, even though she was in school down in the Netherworld. Right now, BJ is currently sleeping on me, so I can’t move. Who has Kit’s phone?   
Catherine of Aragon- Right now I have it righANJDF ANNE GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW  
Anne Boleyn- no u  
Anna of Cleves- I'M H O W L I N G OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AMAZING  
Catherine Parr- ANNE JUST YELLED “ Y O I N K '' TOOK THE PHONE AND HEELYED DOWN THE HALL  
Anna of Cleves- WAIT THERE ARE STAIRS DOWN THAT WAY  
Catherine of Aragon- Serves her right  
Catherine Parr- O H M Y G O S H  
Anna of Cleves- was that screeching a cat getting strangled or Anne Boleyn falling down a flight of stairs  
Anna of Cleves- We will never know  
Catherine of Aragon- ANNE U BETTER NOT HAVE BROKEN KITTEN’S PHONE  
Anne Boleyn- Relax it's fine  
Anne Boleyn- I however am not  
Anne Boleyn- o w   
Catherine of Aragon- Oh grow up, it’s your own fault.  
Katherine Howard- Uh, what’s going on? When did we get a cat and why did it scream? Why is Anne groaning? Why is Cleves on the floor and unable to move bc of laughter? And why the heck is Parr cackling like a maniac while downloading something off her phone onto a computer??  
Catherine Parr- b l a c k m a i l  
Anna of Cleves- I CA NTBRE AT H HE L P  
Jane Seymour- Im not sure whether to be more worried about Anne, Anna, or Parr’s criminal tendencies right now  
Catherine of Aragon- I’m definitely more worried about Parr and Cleves than that annoy-anne.   
Catherine Parr- Oh, don’t worry about me, dearest godmother! I am just fine!  
Jane Seymour- Love no one believes that  
Catherine Parr- As long as no one checks on me I'll be fine  
Catherine of Aragon- Yeah that’s more like it  
Jane Seymour- Oh, someone just summoned BJ away, bye love!  
Katherine Howard- Bye BJ! Don't forget what I told you!  
Anne Boleyn- h e l p m e   
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoink


	47. c r a c k h e a d     a n t i c s (part two)

To SiX: Is Anne heelying down the hall and down the stairs a common occurrence, and does Parr have blackmail on everyone in the house?  
Catherine Parr- Yes, Anne heelying herself into tough situations is fairly normal. The day after she got them she heelyed herself right into the telly. That was fun to explain to Jane. And…… yes. I have a blackmail folder on everyone in the house. But Kitty’s is less for using more for ‘aww’ factor. Like- I have this great video of Kitty playing Minecraft, and her face just lIGHTS UP WHEN SHE FINDS A WOLF! This is the exact moment it happens  
kittylovesmcwolves.mov  
Catherine of Aragon- Oh, that’s adorable!  
Jane Seymour- That’s one of the best pictures I’ve seen of her!! That’s going in the family album!  
Anna of Cleves- So sweet it just gave me diabeetus  
Anne Boleyn- Guys she just whipped her phone out she’s looking at the ask  
Anne Boleyn- OH MY GOSH GUYS LOOK AT THIS  
datbLUSHTHO.jpg  
Katherine Howard- PARR WHAT ELSE DO YOU HAVE IN THAT FOLDER  
Catherine Parr- Hmm, why don’t I show you?  
kittyblackmail/awwfactor(1).file  
Katherine Howard- N O  
Jane Seymour- WHERE WAS I WHEN THESE WERE TAKEN  
Catherine of Aragon- I would tease Jane about the odd noises she’s making, but I cannot judge as I am also a Mom™ and making odd noises  
Catherine of Aragon- The pictures are cute enough to warrant those noises  
Anna of Cleves- aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KITTY YOU ARE SO CUTE IN THIS BABES  
Katherine Howard- S H U T U P ANNA YOU KNOW IM WEAK FOR U  
Anne Boleyn- Parr when did you get her to dress up like an actual kitten that gray looks so good against her hair  
Catherine Parr- You dare question my abilities, Boleyn?  
Anne Boleyn- Yes, actually  
Catherine Parr- Oh, then you won’t question how I got this?  
annelikesjamescharlesabittoomuch.mov  
Anna of Cleves- W O T  
Catherine of Aragon- O H M Y G O S H  
Anne Boleyn- PARR YOU PLOUC HOW DID YOU GET THAT  
Catherine Parr- You questioned my abilities  
Anne Boleyn- THIS IS LITERALLY MY BEST KEPT SECRET PARR HOW COULD YOU  
Catherine Parr- Not your best kept secret, I have that too  
Anne Boleyn- Ferme la bouche  
Catherine Parr- Such a dirty mouth, Anne! I reckon that needs a little…… punishment, don’t you?  
Anne Boleyn- Vous avez le corps d'un chien et le QI d'une durée de cinq ans  
Catherine Parr- Hmm, that’s not very nice, Anne! Guess I’ll just have to…  
anneboleyn:secretbookworm.jpg  
Anne Boleyn- YOU SANGLE UN SPAGHETTI WHY AM I STILL DATING U  
Catherine Parr- You loOoOooOoOoooooOOOOoooOOve me  
Anne Boleyn- unfortunately  
Catherine of Aragon- excuse mE W O T-  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry all french insults are clean  
> Plouc- slob  
> Ferme la bouche- Shut your mouth  
> Vous avez le corps d'un chien et le QI d'une durée de cinq ans- You have the body of a dog and the IQ of a five-year-old  
> Sangle un spaghetti- Spaghetti strap  
> so yeah :D


	48. M O R E    D A T I N G    W O W

To SiX: If you’re dating, what are the names of your SO’s?  
Catherine Parr- Well, I’m pretty sure I was revealed in the last ask, so. I am dating Anne Boleyn  
Anne Boleyn- Well, when we started dating it was less a question more an assumption  
Anne Boleyn- After I came out as bisexual she came up into my room  
Anne Boleyn- I asked her what she needed  
Catherine Parr- Anne N O  
Anne Boleyn- P A Y B A C K  
Anne Boleyn- She ignored my question, tackled me onto the bed and kissed me  
Catherine Parr- wait that isn’t the only thing that happened that night, we also had a movie night  
Anna of Cleves- Hm, well, yes. I am dating. I don’t want to share who I'm dating though, because literally no one knows and it would destroy their worldview of our relationship  
Catherine Parr- Anna if you’re dating Kitty or something I’m gonna scream  
Anna of Cleves- ...  
Anna of Cleves- Prepare your lungs   
Catherine Parr- w a I T W H A T  
Katherine Howard- ANNA WHY’D U TELL THEM  
Katherine Howard- I was waiting for them to find out themselves :<  
Anna of Cleves- Sorry babes, but Parr gave me an opening I couldn’t resistSKG WHAT IS THAT UNHOLY SOUND OF SATAN  
Anne Boleyn- HUN WHATS WRONG WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING WHAT HAPPENED  
Anne Boleyn- Oh they finally told yall  
Anne Boleyn- I’ve known for weeks  
Katherine Howard- You knew?  
Anna of Cleves- Nani the hecc  
Anna of Cleves- w a IT THAT’S PARR? THE DEMON SCREAM MAKER IS C A T H E R I N E P A R R, RESIDENT BOOKWORM AND CALMEST IN THE HOUSE  
Anne Boleyn- Well, Kitty, it was kinda obvious to me. You would get all flustered when Anna whispered in your ear, and during the Megasix when she sang her part you wouldn’t look away. Not to mention how you literally got a nosebleed after you saw her in her costume for the first time. And Anna, yours was even more obvious. She’s the only one you’ll actually seek physical contact with, and when you first saw her you kept muttering about how she was the one and how much you wanted to date her. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALMEST IN THE HOUSE MY GF IS LITERALLY A DEMONESS AT TIMES no offense bj BUT STILL  
Katherine Howard- Wait, Anna, you liked me when we first met each other??  
Anna of Cleves- ANNE WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER THAT  
Anne Boleyn- It’s funny, because we were in a restaurant, and she saw you through the window.   
Anne Boleyn- We were drinking milkshakes and then she saw you crossing the street. I kid you not she spit milkshake out and started dying  
Anne Boleyn- I asked what was going on and this is exactly what she said = ‘i will date that beauty among the world if its the last thing i ever do alive’  
Katherine Howard- Aww, Strawberry! That’s so cute!  
Anna of Cleves- Hello Imma commit hasta la bye bye  
Katherine Howard- Anna come to my room, I wanna cuddle  
Anna of Cleves- hhhhNNhgGH be lucky I love you  
Katherine Howard- :3  
Catherine of Aragon- Well this is actually kinda awkward, considering who I’m dating  
Jane Seymour- That honestly turned out kinda funny, don’t lie to yourself, love!  
Anne Boleyn- It isn’t like you’re dating each other, is it?  
Catherine of Aragon- …   
Jane Seymour- There’s a reason why we’re both the mom friends,,,,,  
Anne Boleyn- n o w a y  
Catherine of Aragon- That’s my line Boleyn   
Katherine Howard- ARE MY MOMS DATING  
Catherine of Aragon- Yes, me and Jane have been dating for a while now  
Catherine Parr- WAIT SO ALL THE QUEENS ARE DATING OTHER QUEENS  
Catherine Parr- HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN IN LIFE LIKE H O W  
Jane Seymour- That’s just how life turned out, love. It doesn’t need explanation.  
Catherine Parr- Hey Katherine is sleeping on Anna  
Catherine Parr- b l a c k m a i l  
Anna of Cleves- Sleep with one eye open tonight Parr  
Catherine Parr- Hey, pay more attention to the person sleeping on you than me  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a lot of dating/romance questions dont ask  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fanfiction or want to ask the musical peeps a question!  
> See yall around!


	49. Moms, gotta love em :/

To Beetlejuice peeps: Who is Beetlejuice’s mom, and why did she mention getting eaten by another snake?  
Lydia Deetz- BJ’s mom is on the ask blog? Does she know about BJ being here as well?   
???- Lydia! This is Miss Argentina. This was Juno’s phone she used, but the Jockey stole it and now we keep it away from her, so she can’t stalk BJ through this blog. But there was someone else there too. A Scotsman. He was also watching someone on the blog, but I don’t know who. The person was close to joining our social workers though, so if anyone here other than Lydia is feeling like killing themselves, you need to find out and keep them safe.   
Lydia Deetz- Oh that sucks. And getting eaten by another snake, when she came to my house after the whole BJ thing she was eaten by a sandworm.   
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jockey is now a lowkey snoop who constantly looks through other people's belongings  
> See yall around!


	50. S.A.S.S. (and thats the tea)

To SiX: Which one of you is the sassiest?  
Katherine Howard- >:>  
Catherine Parr- Oh no, please don’t bring that back  
Anna of Cleves- Is sassy Katherine coming back  
Anne Boleyn- oh N O  
Catherine of Aragon- DUCK AND COVER  
Jane Seymour- Oh gosh, Katherine I know you’re sassy but please go easy on us  
Katherine Howard- I mean, all of your lives sounded truly terrible. And your songs  
Katherine Howard- Really helped to convey that! I mean, Catherine of Aragon, almost moving into a nunnery and then NOT! Almost got really hard for you there…  
Katherine Howard- And Anne… A n n e… Getting your head chopped off! That surely means you’ll win the competition! Oh wait, wait, hang on a sec, divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded-oh, wait nevermind….  
Katherine Howard- And Jane. Dying of natural causes. W H E N W I L L J U S T I C E B E S E R V E D  
Katherine Howard- And Parr, surviving. :/  
Katherine Howard- And seriously, Anna, getting rejected for your looks legit sounds really rough. I wouldn’t know anything about that…  
Anna of Cleves- o h mY G O S H  
Catherine of Aragon- o W  
Catherine Parr- Hello, where is the burn cream  
Jane Seymour- Love, I’m gonna need to buy more after this because I’m pretty sure all of us need it  
Anne Boleyn- KAT IM SO PROUD BUT O W  
Katherine Howard- Wait, I can use that! All of you have a section before your songs where you try to absolutely deSTROY the other queens  
Katherine Howard- This one can be mine! We needed one for me anyways,,,   
Catherine Parr- pray for us  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K. Howard's roast comes from YouTube! Search K Howard Roast and it's the first video to pop up. I lowkey choked when I first heard it so I tried to translate those feelings into this ask  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fanfiction or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!  
> See yall around!


	51. Knowing

From thatoneavengingarcher: I have an ask for the Jockey: Do you know Lydia, and if you do, what do you think of her??? (✿◠‿◠)  
Jockey- Oh, Lydia! She's really nice, and we geek out over Little Shop Of Horrors together whenever we meet. She understands the struggle with parents, and she even lets me investigate her house sometimes when I can sneak out! She understands that I'm a detective, not a snoop like Juno says. Overall, we're friends! Thanks for asking!  
~~ASK END~~


	52. Come Over

To the Heathers crew: What’s going on in your life right now?  
Heather Chandler- I’m at this really boring pep rally, which I wouldn’t be surviving if Heather Mac wasn’t doing a really cool cheerleading routine atm  
Veronica Sawyer- Heather come over  
Heather Chandler- Why, are your parents away (o>o)  
Veronica Sawyer- No, but a psychotic JD is trying to bash in my closet door, where I am hiding, and he is currently ranting about how I was meant to be his and he was meant to be mine and ansKFJGH SB H OOT  
Heather Chandler- W H A T  
Heather Chandler- I’LL BE RIGHT THERE RONNIE DONT MOVE KEEP HIM AWAY  
Veronica Sawyer- heather he has a gun  
Veronica Sawyer- Heather please hurry he just shot through the door and is looking in  
Heather Chandler- FRICK THESE HEELS I GOTTA NYOOM  
Veronica Sawyer- please hea  
Heather Chandler- Ronnie  
Heather Chandler- Ronnie what just happened  
Heather Chandler- RONNIE   
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my favorite Heathers song  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fic or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!  
> I do not own the musicals. I own a Pinterest which is mostly barn owls and Bible quotes.  
> See yall around!


	53. Chaos and Order

To J.D: Why is Veronica meant to be yours and why are you meant to be hers?  
Jason ‘J.D.’ Dean- I thought it was obvious, I really did. She’s perfect for me. What goes together better than my chaos and her order? Chaos killed the dinosaurs, but order healed the Earth and allowed others to live. We balance each other out. Heather C is almost stupidly naive, thinking she can handle Veronica. Ronnie is beautiful order, Heather is ugly socialism. There is no way their relationship is real, at least not on Heather C’s part. She’s a demon queen, emotions have no hold on her. I want to save Ronica from a world of pain. The world will burn, but her and I will stay safely away and make smores, cuddle in the blaze! She is mine, and I am hers. Chaos and order. Wrong, right.  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creepy JD is here  
> See yall around!


	54. Chapter 54

To the Beetlejuice cast: How is BJ doing? I get she had a rough talk, and she’s worn out, but still.  
Lydia Deetz- Right now, she’s sleeping in my room. I’m just chilling in my beanbag right now, but yeah. She had a rough day. Normally she sleeps with Adam and Barbara in their room, but they agreed that they don’t want to overstimulate her. She was stimming an awful lot in the 30 seconds she was awake here, so.   
Delia Deetz- Is the crystal I gave her around her neck?   
Lydia Deetz- Yeah, she’s like holding on to it. It’s not leaving anytime soon…  
Delia Deetz- Oh, I’m glad! I have a lot of labradorite, so she can keep that! I hope it’ll help her get better sleep… I know that those bags under her eyes aren’t all by choice.   
Barbara Maitland- Delia, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but that crystal better help her. She needs the sleep.  
Delia Deetz- What do you take me for? A fake?  
Barbara Maitland- Debatable  
Delia Deetz- >:o  
Adam Maitland- Barb, don’t antagonize Delia. Be nice.  
Barbara Maitland- Fiiiiiiiiiiine  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna have fun playing with this  
> Basically I feel like Barbara thinks that Delia's crystals and stuff are just fakes, so she's super skeptical about everything surrounding that  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fic or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!  
> See yall around!


	55. Suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUICIDE MENTIONS STAY SAFE YOU BEAUTIFUL KIWIS

To Everyone: Has anyone ever thought of commiting suicide? You don’t have to say anything if you don’t feel comfortable.  
Katherine Howard- I have to admit, I felt like doing it for a while. One time dressing for a dress rehearsal Parr saw the scars on my arms and confronted me after the rehearsal. I’m going to a therapist right now, actually.  
Lydia Deetz- I think everyone already knows about me. I’m actually getting better, though!  
Delia Deetz- I too have gotten better.  
Alexander Hamilton- …  
Heather MacNamara- I’ve thought about it, but never acted on it.  
John Laurens- Alexander…? Why did you respond to a question about killing yourself?  
Marquis de Lafayette- Mon petit lion?  
Eliza Schuyler- Alexander... what is going on?  
Alexander Hamilton- okAY SO I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING BUT MY LIFE KINDA SUCKED SOOOO  
John Laurens- ALEX WHERE ARE YOU?! I CANT FIND YOU!  
Hercules Mulligan- Alex where are you? Laf is having a conniption right now  
John Laurens- YEAH HE ISNT THE ONLY ONE HERC  
Angelica Schuyler- DO WE NEED TO GO LOOK FOR ALEXANDER  
Peggy Schuyler- Oh no  
Peggy Schuyler- Oh no no no no no I thought he was joking about that this is really bad  
Angelica Schuyler- PEGGY WHAT’S GOING ON DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING  
Peggy Schuyler- OK SO I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING BUT ALEX MAY HAVE ‘JOKED’ ABOUT DYING AND BECAUSE HE WAS ‘JOKING’ I SEMI ENCOURAGED IT  
Angelica Schuyler- P E G G Y  
Angelica Schuyler- W H Y  
Peggy Schuyler- I DON'T KNOW I THOUGHT HE WAS JOKING ABOUT IT LIKE YOU DO SOMETIMES  
Angelica Schuyler- THE DIFFERENCE IS  
Angelica Schuyler- YOU KNOW I’M JOKING  
Angelica Schuyler- YOU DIDN’T KNOW IF HE WAS JOKING  
Angelica Schuyler- I THINK THIS POINT HAS BEEN PROVEN  
Eliza Schuyler- BOTH OF YOU SHUT  
Eliza Schuyler- BICKERING ISNT GONNA FIND ALEX ANY SOONER  
Eliza Schuyler- SO SAVE IT FOR LATER AND HELP ME FIND HIM  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you beautiful kiwis stayed safe  
> See yall around!


	56. I Don't Know

To Alex: Are you dead?  
Alexander Hamilton- I don’t…. I don’t know where I am. I was in the forest, running from camp, and then I felt someone grab my arm really tightly, then I was thrown into a tree that had a really weird black rectangle on it outlined in a weird white line and then I landed here and it’s so cold and I just really want my Betsey right now and Angie and Pegs and I can hear them laughing and I want them to stop just please  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot is still developing look at me goo  
> I do not own these musicals. I own a LSOH binder for my LSOH script that I'll perform in April. But not these musicals.  
> See yall around you beautiful kiwis!


	57. Past Room

To everyone in the BJ musical: Where did Alex go?  
Lydia Deetz- It… it sounds like he’s in the Netherworld! But how would he get there, a living person can’t operate the doors… And the way he chatted makes it sound like he’s panicking, which is never good especially when he doesn’t know where he is  
Adam Maitland- And if a ghost did it, they would have been stuck with him and he says he’s alone, but the laughing is confusing  
Barbara Maitland- I mean, the black door outlined in white, if someone from the Netherworld had chalk on them they could have dragged him in, exited through the door, then closed it and made another one  
Beetlejuice- He’s in the Netherworld. I know exactly where he is. I just don’t know how to get to where he is. He’s in the Past Room. The name is very literal but Juno isn’t very creative. Basically whoever is thrown in it will hear their past ghosts, such as family who’s died, taunting them, laughing, and insulting them. It’s made to break rebellious ghosts’ spirits. I’ve heard that if they really want someone to be broken, it’ll also show people who they love, even if they’re alive. It’s a brutal place to be.  
Lydia Deetz- Wait, so someone in the Netherworld dragged Alex to the Past Room to break his spirit? Why?  
Beetlejuice- If I had to guess, I would say that they’re trying to push him over the edge. After we find him and get him out, I’ll bring him back to the Deetz-Maitland house, if that’s okay. I can watch him and help him heal. It would help him to be away from the voices ‘hurting’ him for a while. I’ve seen the damage, so I know how to fix it.  
Barbara Maitland- It would be fine. If he needs to stay here to heal, we have a spare room on the bottom floor. It was probably closed off because it was where we fell through the floor, but it’s fixed now.   
Adam Maitland- And if push comes to shove, we can put a curtain up and cut the attic in half.   
Beetlejuice- If it’s settled, I need to go find him. Depending on what he believes from the voices, he might be really deep into the room. The more believed, the deeper.  
???- BJ, it isn’t safe for you right now! If you make a door, you’ll walk straight into the waiting room, and Juno will know you’re there. I’ll open a door right next to the Past Room, so you can get in and out quickly. Got it?  
Beetlejuice- Sounds good to me, Camila. Open the door into Lydia’s room.   
???- Got it. Opening in three, two, one!  
Beetlejuice- Bye, Lyds. Next time you see me I’ll probably be carrying the missing dude over my shoulder.  
Lydia Deetz- Got it BJ, stay safe.  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow another headcanon  
> To me, Miss Argentina's name is Camila. It's a popular name in Argentina for women and I also feel like Miss Argentina would be a Camila  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fic or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!  
> See yall around, you beautiful kiwis!


	58. Finding

BJ, can you tell us what’s going on while you’re searching?  
Beetlejuice- Well he’s believed at least a little of this stuff, he isn’t directly at the front of the room. This is weird, is it attuned to him? It’s like a frozen hurricane here, raindrops and lightning and stuff frozen in place. It’s eerie. What happens if I… jRBGEUO it shocked me! Note, frozen lightning will still shock you! Whoo, he’s deep in. I still haven’t found him, and I’ve already been in here for like 30 minutes. So this means one of two things. One, he has literally no self esteem. Two, he thinks everyone thinks this stuff about him so it only seems like they’re confirming his thoughts. Let’s see if I can hear what he’s hearing…. Oh gosh it’s a good idea that he get away from these people. If he hears their voices after this stuff he’ll break down. Geez, where is he? I still haven’t found him?? I know it doesn’t seem like it to the readers, but I’ve been here for at least an hour. Maybe two? Time is warped in here. Wait, is that-   
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are really fun to write  
> I only have a few more pre-written so if you have a question make sure to comment!  
> See yall around, you beautiful kiwis!


	59. Found

Beetlejuice- Hey guys, I found him. He was awfully deep in, and it was hard to get him out. And then Juno found us. I barely got through the door and erased it in time. Well, he’s safe. I’ll take him back to his own time when he’s healed enough to not break down whenever they speak, whether it be to him or not. But yeah, he was devastated by whatever he heard. There was another Scotsman standing above him, though. I don’t know if he was abused or something as a kid, but that man messed him uP while he was alive. We’re both fine, but it’ll take a little bit to get Alex back to normal. To him, it was a year in that room. To his friends, it’s been 30 minutes. He keeps repeating Betsey, Angel, and Pegs though, so I might let whoever that is see him. I didn’t hear any female voices in what he was hearing, so those three should be okay.   
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See yall around, you beautiful kiwis!


	60. Chocolate

To Peggy, Eliza, and Angelica: How do you feel knowing that he didn’t hear your voices hurting him in the Past Room?  
Eliza Schuyler- It’s honestly kind of heartwarming. Because he didn’t hear our voices, does that mean he believes us fully when we say that we love him and support him? If so, I’m honestly super happy because he lOVES ME AND I'M JUST !!!!!!!!!! RN  
Angelica Schuyler- I am going to Hug and Comfort Alexander  
Peggy Schuyler- I’m going to bring some of that semi-sweet chocolate he really likes, as a kind of apology  
Angelica Schuyler- I think we only have one more bar in our stash tho  
Peggy Schuyler- Then he gets that bar, he deserves it  
Angelica Schuyler- Ok fair  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eliza being !!!!!! is me when i logged in today and saw the hit count  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fic or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!   
> I do not own these musicals. I own a rose quartz stone.  
> See yall around, you beautiful kiwis!


	61. Paradigm

Hey Lydia, what do you think of Alexander?  
Lydia Deetz- Well he’s really shaken by the whole thing. He is currently clinging to me like a koala while BJ is getting the other three girls. I think I’m the only one in the house he trusts rn, what with Delia and Dad and two ghosts and a demon(ess). No matter, he just looks a lot different than I thought. He looks… younger. His hair and eyes are completely different, like instead of brown hair brown eyes, he has like a sandy red hair color and eyes the color of Delia’s violet sapphire. And even though he looks younger, he has this aged feel about him, like he’s seen things that should never have been seen. Delia’s tried to foist various crystals at him, so I’ve been fending her ofNGFEONGEOFREL  
Lydia Deetz- She just shoved a crystal into his palm, patted it shut, kissed his forehead, and left  
Delia Deetz- Why, Lydia! He will appreciate that blue lace agate! It’ll help him gain clarity over confusion and emotional turmoil! My crystal helped BJ, didn’t it?  
Beetlejuice- Actually, Lydia, crystals do hold some power. An angel blessed crystals with various weak powers over the body, mind, spirit, and soul before he fell to the demons of this world. The powers aren’t as strong as Delia believes, but it’s enough to help Alex, at least a little bit.   
Barbara Maitland- w hA T  
Lydia Deetz- You good Barbara  
Barbara Maitland- n o  
Lydia Deetz- Ok cool  
Beetlejuice- Lyds that’s the sound of someone’s paradigm rapidly shifting you might never hear it again  
Lydia Deetz- He is still hanging onto me when will he get off  
Beetlejuice- Lyds I have his three sisters? One special someone and their sisters? Idk what they are to him but I have the three girls he mentioned  
Lydia Deetz- Okay I told him ‘Those three girls you mentioned are coming’ and he just peRKED RIGHT UP AND SAID ‘betsey and angie and peg are coming?’ LIKE REALLY SOFTLY AND BROKENLY IT HONESTLY HURT TO HEAR  
Lydia Deetz- They just arrived via Netherworld and he literally launched himself at the blue-dressed lady like woAH  
Lydia Deetz- oh my gosh he’s saying stuff like mumbling and stuff like that and the three look HEARTBROKEN and there it is group hug  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor barb  
> See yall around, you beautiful kiwis!


	62. Hair

To Beetlejuice: How does your color changing hair work?  
Beetlejuice- Oh dang, I didn’t think anyone had picked up on that… Basically I have a huge mood ring on my head.  
Lydia Deetz- Oh come on, tell them how it actually works Lawren!  
Beetlejuice- uGUUFRWEDHUgugugughhhhh fine  
Beetlejuice- It’s a mood ring, basically, except more accurate. All demons have something like that indicating their current mood. It can be eyes, or tongue, or teeth. One demon had mood ears. That was weird. But I was lucky (go me) and got literally the most in-your-face color changing thing possible, which was my hair. Juno flipped out when she first saw it, and that;s why Miss Argentina had a whole bunch of hair dye stained onto her forearms when the Jockey came in, because she helped me dye my hair to keep me safer from Juno. Thanks for that by the way, Camila!  
Beetlejuice- Oh, and I might as well say this now, I’ve gotten asked a lot how old I was by ghosts so Im just gonna put this here. In the Netherworld, time passes a lot slower. About 100 years up here is 1 year down there. That means that I am technically only 19, turning 20 in July.   
???- So that’s why she had black spots on her arms……. I was always so confused about that  
Beetlejuice- Hey, now you know! But yeah, my hair is basically a direct link to my emotions. I can’t control it, so if I wanted to hide my emotions I had to repress them and let other emotions take the lead. It was rough, until Lydia convinced me that it was fine.  
Lydia Deetz- Be glad I did that for you, you’ve been a lot happier since you stopped doing that  
Beetlejuice- Yeah, yeah, yeah  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last pre-written ask I have! I started this about a month before I got my AO3 account and that's why I had so many  
> From now on, updates are gonna be slower depending on how many asks I get from people irl or on here.   
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fanfiction or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!   
> I dont own the musicals. I own a coffee machine.  
> See yall around, you beautiful kiwis!


	63. Meeting part 1

Question from Burntuakrisp (thank you btw): To the Schuyler sisters, what do you think of the Six Queens?

Angelica Schuyler- Well, we haven't met each other before, so if we do in this strange future world I can do that.  
Beetlejuice- Gimme a sec  
Angelica Schuyler- What do you meaNJKFLOGNFOLFGIBDNGRF WHAT THE EVERLOVING HECK  
Eliza Schuyler- HOW DID HE DO THAT  
Lydia Deetz- HEY BE RESPECTFUL IT'S THEY TODAY  
Eliza Schuyler- WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY I COME FROM THE 1700S THERE ARE T W O GENDERS  
Lydia Deetz- THAT MAKES A LOT MORE SENSE BUT BJ IS GENDERFLUID AND TODAY THEY ARE NO GENDER SO CALL THEM THEY  
Eliza Schuyler- THAT MAKES LIKE NO SENSE BUT OKAY HOW DID THEY DO THAT  
Peggy Schuyler- WHY ARE WE ALL SCREAMING OVER THIS   
Eliza Schuyler- I DONT REALLY KNOW  
Katherine Howard- AJERJSGBKLSL WHAT THE HECK I THOUGHT U NEEDED TO BE SUMMONED TO DO STUFF LIKE THAT  
Anna of Cleves- KAT WHERE ARE YOU  
Catherine of Aragon- DEAR LORD PLEASE LET ME SURVIVE THIS TRAVEL IN THE LORD JESUS NAME AMEN  
Jane Seymour- CATALINA YOURE PRAYING OVER TEXT??????  
Anne Boleyn- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Catherine Parr- SO MUCH BLACKMAIL YEA BOIIII


	64. Meeting part 2

Jane Seymour- CATHY HOW ARE YOU TAKING SO MANY PICTURES  
Catherine Parr- WHEN THERES A WILL TO BLACKMAIL THERES A WAY TO BLACKMAIL  
Katherine Howard- WHY IS THIS THING SO LOOPY  
Anna of Cleves- GUYS LOOK AT ANNE  
Anne Boleyn- LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN ANNA  
Catherine of Aragon- WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY oh its over  
Jane Seymour- T H A N K G O O D N E S S  
Katherine Howard- Wow this house is unique oH MY GOSH I LOVE YOUR DRESS  
Angelica Schuyler- Your hair is amazing, how did you get it pink??  
Peggy Schuyler- Wow I never thought I would see Angelica "I Dont Need No Man" Schuyler geeking out over pink with someone else  
Eliza Schuyler- Oh, you must be the person they kept screeching about 'blackmail', was it?  
Catherine Parr- Is it unethical to make a blackmail folder on people from the past  
Catherine Parr- Imma still take a picture of this the Hamilton fandom is gonna flip out over it  
Angelica Schuyler- You. Parr, was it? I like you.  
Catherine Parr- Thank you, Angelica, right?  
Peggy Schuyler- Oh no  
Eliza Schuyler- I feel like something bad has occurred  
Angelica Schuyler- I LIKE ALL OF THEM  
Eliza Schuyler- SECONDED  
Peggy Schuyler- THIRDED  
Catherine of Aragon- Ok they're nice and all but how did we get from our flat in London to here????  
Beetlejuice- Yall are going back like right now so hang on, it gonna be a bumpy ride  
Jane Seymour- Anyone need some aspirin?  
Anne Boleyn- P L E A S E  
Anna of Cleves- Well, this was nice and all, buTKRNGIFNGPFIDKM:RV BDFJE W H Y  
Katherine Howard- NOT AGAIN  
Anne Boleyn- NOOOOOOOOO  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't get around to this because I was laughing so hard writing it. I feel like Parr and Angelica combined would be formidable  
> Thank you so much for the ask, Burntuakrisp!!  
> See yall around, you beautiful kiwis!


	65. Regret

For Presley (the Jockey): Do you regret going to the Netherworld?  
The Jockey- Well, I don't know if you know this but all us social workers regret what we did in some way. For me, I less regret coming in the first place. My regret is that, in coming so early, that I'm now chained to stinky, stupid Juno for eternity as a social worker. Sure, we make it better for others, but what about us? I don't regret meeting Miss Argentina. She was really nice and gave me a place to live. Did you know she was around during the time of Evita? Has a sign and radio cassettes she recorded of her speeches. Cool, right!  
Miss Argentina- Presley, I was unaware that you had found those....  
The Jockey- HAH! Im a good detective! You didn't even notice! even though I accidentally put the sign back backwards...... I have stuff to learn. Miss, where does Mr. Holmes live again?  
Miss Argentina- He's over in Magnifying Apartments, number 420.  
The Jockey- Thank you~  
~~ASK END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the ask thatoneavengingarcher! The second one will be the next chapter!  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the fic or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!  
> If you want to know what the Jockey's talking about by Evita and the speeches and such, just look up "A New Argentina live" on YouTube and you'll see what I mean!  
> See yall around you beautiful kiwis!


	66. Chapter 66

For everyone: Do any of you guys have crushes on peeps from other musicals??  
Katherine Howard- So this is really embarrassing but when I found Hamilton The Musical...... just let me say that Eliza was amazing  
Anna of Cleves- For me it was Angelica  
Lydia Deetz- Does Wednesday from The Addams Family Musical count, bc I am a useless lesbian  
Lydia Deetz- Everyone else over here is either asleep or comforting a panicked person who had a nightmare, sooo you'll get no more answers from the house. And what do you mean,,,,, with other musicals,,, which implies we're a musical,,,,,  
Katherine Howard- Oh worm same  
Anna of Cleves- Wait, where's Parr wHAT THE HECK  
Katherine Howard- WHY IS THIS SO SURPRISING LIKE SERIOUSLY  
Lydia Deetz- gimme the deets what just happened  
Katherine Howard- SHE JUST DROPPED FROM THE VENT   
Katherine Howard- ON A ROPE  
Katherine Howard- LAUGHING REALLY CREEPILY LIKE THAT ONE DUDE IN THE WEIRD ANIME ANNE LIKES WHERE THE COUNTRIES ARE PERSONIFIED  
Anna of Cleves- Hetalia  
Katherine Howard- THANK YOU  
Catherine Parr- B L A C K M A I L  
Lydia Deetz- I'm sorry asker, we got super off track.... but yeah.  
~~ASK END~~


	67. Chapter 67

Hey all of you beautiful kiwis! I just want to recognize the fact that this story has over 500 views, and I posted it five days ago. That's more than 100 views a day! That's amazing, and thank all of you who have read, kudo-d, or commented! It was very heartwarming to know that my story, which is probably like a thousand others on this site, was visited and enjoyed by so many of you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy this fic or want to ask a question to the musical peeps!  
> See yall around, you beautiful kiwis!


	68. frens

To Author: Are your grades good? Are you paying attention in class? You better be, young lady.  
Author- Ladies and gents, boys and girls, yees and haws, say hello to my best friend who is reading this over my shoulder. To answer them, yes, my grades are good. I have a 4.0. And just because I’m revising stories doesn’t mean I can’t pay attention! It’s called multitasking.  
BFFUWRH(M): It is scientifically proven that people cannot multitask.   
Author: Well shuush, I can do it. this is literally like my fav part of history  
BFFUWRH(M): Tru.  
Author: I have won  
BFFUWRH(M): Nuvur  
Author: shut  
BFFUWRH(M): *le gasp*  
Author: **gasps harder**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet my friend  
> "bep bep im a shep"
> 
> well then say hi to my friend BFFUWRH(M)  
> (her name not mine)  
> Drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the story or want to ask a question to either the musical peeps or myself!  
> See yall around you beautiful kiwis!


	69. more frend antics

To Author: WHY ARE ALL OF YOUR GRADES A-’s? YOUNG LADY???????  
Author- BECAUSE IM SMART  
BFFUWRH(M): and because you are smart you can do better  
Author- i die with my fanfiction  
BFFUWRH(M): ok, but im not letting u die  
Author- why not  
BFFUWRH(M): because no  
Author- That’s not a good reason and they're not all a minus-es how dare u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 69..... n o i c e  
> See yall around you beautiful kiwis!


	70. Chapter 70

hey Six queens: how many dates have y’all been on?  
Katherine Howard- Well, Jane and Catalina are on a date right now! I think tonight is their fifth date total?   
Anne Boleyn- Me and Cathy have been on like 10 dates  
Anne Boleyn- We have no self control when it comes to bookstore sales and free cookies with the receipt  
Anna of Cleves- Me and Kit have been on 6 dates total.  
Anne Boleyn- Hah  
Anne Boleyn- Six  
Anne Boleyn hah


	71. Chapter 71

Lés Mis ppl: what’s goin on over there in pre-Revolution France?  
Jean valJean- Well, I am at my house with my dear Cosette, although I feel that she has been meeting someone in the times she goes out to town.  
Eponine- I am listening to Marius dump his relationship information on me and seriously when did I ask Marius  
Cosette- Everything is muddled up and upside down! The government is trying to hold the resistance down, and the resistance is trying to get out of the government's shadow, so I don't know how this is going to affect the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of these wonderful asks were from Lag4123! Thank you so much for the asks!  
> Remember to drop a comment/kudo if you enjoy the story or want to ask a question to the author or the musical peeps!  
> See yall around you beautiful kiwis!


	72. Chapter 72

From BookwormQueen27: Delia, Miss Argentina, are you two related?

Lydia: Oh, I can see it. I can totally see it.

Delia: Why, I'm not quite sure! I'd have to take a DNA test, though I know for sure I have Argentinian blood!

Miss Argentina: Well, it's probable. I did have a sister... and I know she had a child. 

Beetlejuice: ...yep. Yep, I see the resemblance. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Asks but it's just Beetlejuice.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215487) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
